Bases
by DreamingLillies
Summary: Edward POV, what will happen when Bella thinks that they should go to second base? Third base? And do i daresay a home run? i only deleted the author note, it is still finished. Sequel is up...for those of you who didn't know.
1. First Base

Bases

First Base

**I do not own Twilight, though i really wish I could own Edward...And Emmett...And Jasper...And Carlisle... **

Like always I am lying here holding my Bella as she sleeps. It is so wonderful to have here in my arms at last. How did I ever live without her? How did I ever get through day after day, night after night without my angel? I would never again, no matter the price. I don't understand how she could love a monster. But she does, and never again will I turn away from her, her and her love. Especially now that I see that she isn't any better off without me. With _Jacob_. A small growl escaped my stone cold lips at his name. I looked down to make sure that I had not awoken my perfect angel.

She sifted in her sleep, pressing her warm and soft body against me. I tried so despertpertly to push the fantasies that rushed through my mind. She made my control over myself so much harder knowing that she wanted me too, wanted me that way. I still can't believe it. Could I be with her like that? Could I please her enough without killing her? I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't live with myself, even if I just came close to hurting her. But she wants this, she wants me. I smile at the thought.

Oh what I wouldn't give to be with her. Just for a moment, to touch her like that. Hear her response, know that I was pleasing her. I could try to prove myself, could try to be as wonderful as her. But that was impossible. Its was laughable to think that she thought she wasn't attractive. I must be a saint to have not killed all those hormone induced, juvenile, perverted boys in school for thinking what their disgusting minds fantasized about her. All day long. Not that my mind doesn't reflect almost the same thing, but its different. She actually wants me back.

"Edward," she pressed her body, that delicious body against my mine. Oh, what she does to me. My vampire mind went over hundreds of things I could do to her right now. The worst part was knowing that she would like it, want it, and approve of it. I tried to suppress my groan of frustration, and pleasure as her bear leg traveled up my leg. She moaned, "Edward, I need you,"

Seriously!? God was playing with me tonight, as if he hasn't done enough to me already. It took all of my hard earned control of a hundred plus year not to trial my ice cold hand up her smooth silky leg and wrap it around my hip, and bend to kiss a trail of deep kissing on her jaw line…

No! Edward, stop! "Edward, more," Why on Earth did she have to have one of those dreams tonight? Not right, just not right.

"Bella, love," I whispered in her ear, she had to wake up from that no doubt enjoyable dream of hers, or I would for sure lose it.

She mumbled and turned around. I laid there, making circles on her side and sang her lullaby, at least now she would have another dream. My mind drifted on about her, but was interrupted by Bella's fragile hand trailing up my chest. Her head went to my behind my head as she placed little butterfly kisses up and down my neck. It felt so wonderful, I really wasn't thinking if she was awake or not, or when she had turned around, or anything but that I should _not_ pin her over and take her completely. Her sent hit me again, but not to awake the monster inside me, I could never take her blood. More that, never want to not have her with me. She then did something that surprised me, she licked my neck, "Good God," I groaned, she didn't know how good that felt.

Shock waves of pleasure shook threw me at the thought that that warm, wet, soft tongue licked me again in between her innocent butterfly kisses. I tightened the hold on her hips, careful not to hurt her. She lips my Adam's apple and I gasped, my neck strained and I bit back my moan. I felt her smile against my skin as she continued her attack on my senses. She went up towards my ear, breathing into it delicately.

"Edward," she purred, I sucked in a unneeded breath. She brought her hot lips to my ear lobe and nibbled on it, and licked it again. Okay, enough of this sweet torture.

I pinned her on her back as a growl escaped me, I needed to show her what she had been doing to me. I kissed her neck feverishly, careful to protect her lovely skin from my venomous teeth. She arched up, forcing that Goddess body against me, I moved lower on her neck. My lips getting closer and closer to her chest… What was I doing?

I pulled off her, as if burned, and jumped off the bed. What in the name just happened? How had I forgotten all of our rules in one moment of passion? That just proved it, we couldn't be 'one' until she changed.

"Edward," her once sexy purr, now disapproving. Had she really thought that I'd given in that easily. Never.

"Yes, my love?" I was breathless, ha! Only Bella could make a _vampire_ breathless.

She frowned at me, "Am I really that disgusting that we can't make it to second base?"

Second base? What was she on about now? She didn't talk about sports. And why would she bring that up now?

"Honestly Edward, as in making out? Your 100 years old and have never made it past 'first base.' Meaning kissing. We should at least go to second base."

"Which is exactly?"

"This, love," she got up and took off her shirt, letting it drop to the ground.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

_Oh_ _shit_.

**Thank you for reading, please review! At least 3 more chaps coming!**

**Lots of Love,**

**DreamingLillies (****Jenna)**


	2. Second Base

Chapter 2

Second Base

**I do not own Twilight, for those of you who have forgotten since the last chapter when I stated it. **

**I have to say though, that this chap is a lil more, uh, 'steamy.' No lemon, but its not as 'innocent' as last chap. If you don't like those 'hot' scences, you probably shouldn't be reading this story of mine, cause that is the basic point of the story. SEX, because frankly I just love to write this types of scense! Lol. Shoot me! If you don't like those scense then I highly suggest you check out some of my other stories, their less sexy, (but hey they still are rated 'T.')**

**This story is rated 'M' for a reason, so without further ado, enjoy! **

"B-Bella…" Oh no, oh no… she did not just do that did she? Oh dear god, she going to kill me…

"Yes, my love?" She asked innocently, so innocently I rolled my eyes at her.

"What are you doing?" I tried to make my voice firmed, but it did not help that I gulped as she got up. Those perfect breasts moving up and down… I couldn't stop myself from staring.

"Edward," she purred, _Damn_…

I gulped again, "Y-yes?"

"Don't talk, just _feel_," she grabbed my hand it placed it over her left breast. _Oh no, this is not good…_ It was so warm and soft, just amazing. I tenderly massaged it, slowly, carefully… I was going to pull my hand back in just a second. I was, just one more minute. My thumb rub a tiny circle on her already erect nipple. Okay Edward, now move your hand back, I chastised myself.

She moaned. My name. Oh fuck it.

I grabbed her face with my free hand and crushed my stone lips to hers. They moved urgently, lovingly, I couldn't handle this. But I had to have more.

My hand on her delicate breast massaged more aggressively, then was placed on the back of her neck, my free hand now touching her other breast. She just kept moaning, I was sure she practiced them specially to torture me, to drive me insane…

I wanted to be on top of her, feel her squirming under me, I wildly thought. I wanted to touch more, I wanted her to touch _me_. I gently pushed her to the bed, falling as softly as I could on top of her after she fell. I laid between her legs, pushing the part of me that wanted her most on the gloriously warm place that was filling the air with the most amazing and sweet sent. It was heaven. She was my angel from heaven.

"Bella," I groaned out as her warm hand travel down my chest and slipped underneath my shirt. "Bella, oh god," Her hands played over my abs, she felt my muscles contradict under her touch and she smiled under my lips. She pulled my shirt up, and I lifted my arms, letting her strip me of another layer that separated me from her warmth. I groaned as I laid back on top of her, feeling her naked chest on mine.

"Edward, more," She moaned out. Oh good lord… I need to stop, I needed to stop. But how could I when my angel asked for more?

"Of what, my love," I got out, my lips at her ear, tracing it with my tongue. She arched up, pushing against me, against the part of me that was aching for her.

"Of you, all of you, Edward," Oh how her words burned into me.

"You know we can't love," I had to answer, but I wanted to tell her that wanted it too, wanted to be inside her, touch her…

"Edward, please," She was begging, begging for _me_. Such torture, she wanted me, I wanted her. Curse vampires, if I wasn't cursed with this I could have had her. Many, many times by now. I licked her ear, she arched up again, I groaned and I couldn't resist pushing back, as softly as I could. Oh, that friction, I wanted her to do that again and again.

"Bella, arch up," I softly whispered, I had to feel her against me again, I could smell her arousal, it smelled so sweet. She did as I asked, she pushed against my erection, I groaned loudly, as did she.

"Edward,"

"Yes, my love," We groaned as I pushed her down flat on the bed, grinding her hips to mine, my sex against hers.

"You want me," it was a statement.

"Yes," I said as my lips trailed down her neck, sucking as hard as I could without hurting her. I reached her breast, I slowly kissed the left, messaged the right, and licked it. She arched up.

"Bella," I moaned again and again, she pushed up harder. I licked around her nipple, slightly nibbling on it.

"Edward," She pushed up as hard as she could and rubbed me against her. Our one thin layer of clothes stopped me, she placed me where she wanted me, grinding, moaning. I couldn't take much more without ripping off her panties and entering.

"I want you," She moaned in my ear, biting it. I groaned as I laid my head in between her breast. I kissed all along her stomach, licking around her bellybutton. She arched up, "Give me what I want." She ordered. Oh, how I wanted to give in to her. I wanted to give her everything and anything. Especially this, I wanted to take her, love her, pleasure her.

"I can't,"

"Yes, yes you can, love, I know you want to," she was panting.

"Yes, I want to, but I can't. I won't hurt you Bella," I tried to reason her, tried to convince myself. But my body wanted nothing more than to touch her, make love to her, take her. Could I?

I rolled over, trying to get away from her body so I could think. She misunderstood and got on top of me. Now she was constantly pressing against me, now even harder. I groaned so loud I thought I'd surely woken Charlie, but he was still asleep dreaming of dancing tacos.

"Bella, we can't have sex, please love stop,"

"Why, I don't want to stop," she pouted, pushing that juicy bottom lips out, not helping my resolve.

"Bella, please, if you keep doing this- I –I don't think I can stop-" I stop talking to groan loudly as she deliberately pushed down on me, and even though we were still in our underwear when she rubbed her entry against my tip, I almost screamed. I grabbed her hips, doing it again and again. I was going to explode with pleasure. I wanted to take off my boxers and enter her, I wanted to make her scream my name, I wanted _her_.

"Bella, please," Now I was begging, I didn't know what for though.

"What do you want?" She probed.

"You, Bella, oh god, please don't stop," She was grinded harder and harder on me, why were my cloths on? I wish she'd take them off. I can imagine her warmth, how wet she would be, how amazing she would feel around me.

"I won't," Her hands traveled down my chest, she slipped a finger under my waistline, I groaned and arched up. Then she pulled my black boxers down, she stopped and stared at me, her eyes wide with wonder and amazement. I chuckled, that made her snap out of it. She moved her hands lower and lower, then finally on me. I groaned loudly, arching up.

"Bella," she wrapped her little hands around me, and went up and down slowly.

I didn't stop groaning the whole time, I would arch up, wanting more. I was so greedy, I just wanted more. So she would go faster, pleased with my reaction. If only she knew what she was doing to me.

"Bella, I'm-I'm gonna, _Bella_," She knew what was coming and she went very fast and than a second later, I was in ecstasy. I have never felt more pleasure. I spilled over, and Bella looked at me smiling. I could barely think, I felt so…weightless.

"Your turn," she said to me with a wicked smile.

And for the second time that day, two words rang through my head.

_Oh_ _shit._

**Just want to let ya know that next chap, i think, will be more fluffy than sexy. Though that could always change depending on reviews, or lack of. And also what mood i'm in. I hoped that this was 'second base' because i have some big plans for thrid. hehehe... **

**Please review, i'll name my kid after you! well, maybe depends on what ya say. lol. its not like i'd say that for a lame bribe to you to review... :0 heheh.**

**Oh and lastly, i think that it is really freaking stupid that they don't tell many people read your story, cause alot more people read than review, but you could always change that!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Dreaming Lillies**

**Jenna**


	3. Biting

**Hello people! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm really going to have to start 'gettin busy' since I have agreed to name my children after all of you…**

**Okay, and I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT!!!! Incase any of you were wondering, ya know because I am such a great author it confuses people that I am her, I'm **_**that**_** good, ya know. (note sarcasm, and TOTAL disbelief, I am not, in the words of Lily Potter, an arogrant toe rag. Sorry for the HP reference)**

**On with the reading! Enjoy!**

She didn't really expect me to, to _do_ that to her, did she? I had no earthly idea how, how do to- hey how did she know what to do anyway? I mean I know the basic idea, and what to do, and where everything is-

"Edward?"

"Hmm," I mean, could I really do something like what she had just done, and do it to her. I wanted to, but I was… I searched for the human emotion. Nervous.

"Its only fair you give me the same courtesy," Maybe I could talk to Emmett, oh no way to embarrassing. Jasper? Oh yes, Aila is always, erm, '_happy'_ after he is, erm, 'done.' Why was I so uncomfortable? Why was the mere _thought_ of it making me want to jump out the window? Well, I was a 100 virgin.

"Edward?" Oh crap, had she been talking.

"Yes, my love?"

"If you don't want to-"

"No I do, I'm just a little…"

"Scared, nervous?"

"Yes," I muttered looking down to her. Her eyes were still a little glazed with lust, her lips red and puffy, her chest still bare, those perfect smooth… Not now Edward!

"Its okay love, so was I, I haven't done anything like this either, ya know." She looked down, biting that perfect bottom lip. She had been nervous too, scared too, and it still felt that spectacular? Okay, now I had the confidence, but what if I hurt her?

"What if I hurt you Bella, what if I go too fast-"

"Well, I have thought of other uses for that vampire speed of your, other than making me feel sick," I shuttered.

"Bella, no, we can't-" she crashed her lips to mine, I groaned in her mouth, trying still to speak, but she muffled it. She sifted over, straddling me again, _Not good…_

"Bella, no-" she was kissing down my neck, licking it again. "Bella please don't do that," I groaned out.

"Why love?" her now throaty voice probed.

"Because it feels to good,"

"That's bad?"

"Yes, Bella we have to stop-" I groaned, "oh yes," she licked my Adams apple.

"Edward," she purred in my ear, "I'm curious, do you like this?" She went back to my neck, and tenderly bit it. I arched up and bit my own lip to keep from screaming as the waves of undying pleasure rocked through my body. I groaned very loudly, and checked Charlie. Nope, still dancing tacos.

"Bella, Bella, did you just bit me?"

"Yes,"

"Do it again," I ordered, I had to feel those teeth against my flesh, or even just her licking me again. I had to have more.

"No."

"What, why not?" My eye brows going down.

"I want you to know what it feels like to _yearn_ for something and your lover wont give to you." Damn, she was good.

"Bella, that's not fair,"

"It is and you know it." She crawled off me, rubbing against me the hardest she could, making me groan (which she smirked evilly at when I did, I might add!) And laid down beside me.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, my Bella," I was about to start singing her lullaby, when she lifted her head up to face mine.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Doesn't it suck to know your partner won't _bite_ you? Cause that's how I feel, ya know, their just a little different in the bites. The punishment for you not giving me the same pleasure I bestowed on you well be later, and trust me I don't think your noble side will approve." She turned over, leaving me shocked.

What in earth did she have planned for me? And why was I really excited that I might be 'punished.' One thing was for sure, I'm not going to give in, I'm not going to lose control. And to not lose control, I had to be _in_ control, I needed to get it back, and I wasn't about to fight fair to get it.

I hummed her lullaby and traced circles on her sides, slowly making my way to her breasts, kissing her neck.

"Bella?"

She cleared her throat, "yes,"

"I'm not giving in,"

"We'll see,"

**Okay, now this chap is by far from my fav, BUT I have a HUGE chap coming after this one, so don't shoot me! (eben though i said shoot me in the last chap, don't really do it!!) I promise you'll like the next one, ALOT!**

**This one is kinda a filler chap, but I had to make sure you all know that Edward is a sucker for biting (no pun intended, well, **_**some**_** pun intended. hehe) **

**I hope you all still enjoyed it, and I'm trying very hard to get enough 'hot' and 'steamy' –ness going on while still keeping the characters, in well character. I hope I'm still going a good job, and you could always tell me in the review box! Review and I'll name….hmmm… my next dog after you! Brian really wants a dog, it could work! Now talking him into kids would be a little more difficult…. **

**Thank you SOOOO much for reading, and reviewing because I know that what's your going to do once you've finished reading my babblings! **

**Lots of Love,**

**DreamingLillies**

**Jenna**


	4. Punishment

Chapter four

Bases

**Thank you again for your reviews, they put a smile on my face and push me to write more, I am shamed to admit that I am now choosing to write this story instead of writing my novel (which is at an annoying chapter.) Anyways thank you again, and thank you for not shooting me after that 'k ' chapter, and if any constellation I didn't really enjoy writing it either. Hope this one is to your fancy! Enjoy!**

As soon as I got home I went to Jasper's room.

"Jasper?" _What now? _Came his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He opened the door, "What's up?"

"Could we, uh, go somewhere else?" 

_Like where?_ He moved his head from side to side in question.

"The forest, com'on. Look I need to talk to you, about, erm, well-"

"Wow, you are really nervous, what are you- oh. Bella."

"Yeah, I need some um,"

"Pointers?" _Sorry Edward but this is just too funny! You're older than all of us._

"Ha, ha, and yes,"

"POINTERS?" Emmett boomed from downstairs, he was coming up.

"Oh no," We both said. _This shall be interesting._

"Is Eddie finally gettin' the sex talk?" _Can't believe you haven't been laid yet, and when Bella is practically begging you to do it too!_

"Ha, ha, I just well, the other night Bella wanted me to touch-"

"What? What has she done to you?" Emmett asked, the excitement lit up in his eyes. _Hand job? Blow job? What? Com'on Edward tell us!_

"None of your business, I was just asking Jasper-"

"For some 'pointers' like you don't have enough of those anyways, your pants are quite rude," I groaned, I can not believe Emmett sometimes. _Even Rosalie doesn't give me _that_ many boners. _

"Emmett please, let's please be adults here, we are all over 100 already," I tried to 

rationalize.

"Yeah, having a sex talk, I might add, because Eddo here still isn't a man."

"I'll be more of a man than you'll ever be!" I roared, he was so annoying! _Fine, lets measure. _I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, that's enough!" Jasper yelled, sending us both calming waves. _So immature…_

"Listen, Alice really goes for this…" 

For the rest of the day I learned (more) about what my siblings like most in sex. And that wasn't even the most disturbing thing (though I should probably, if I were human, need to seek out therapy.) Alice came in describing things that, as she put it, 'really got her hot and bothered' and 'satisfied every time.'

And I even got the unedited version as well, equipped with pitchers and memories. I'm surly scarred for life.

_One Week Later…_

One fucking week. One whole effing week Bella hasn't as much as kissed me. What the fuck? Ya know I went 100 years without sex, kissing, touching ANYTING! But one week and I'm seriously considering about going to the Voltre and asking them to finish me off. I'm really not sure how much longer I can last with this extreme case sexual frustration I am feelingI have been trying to kiss her, touch her, _anything_, but she just turns away with an annoying smirk. Everyone thinks we're in a fight or broken up, but I know better. She is building tension, she is making me weak so when she 'attacks' I will have little to no will power. But she underestimates me. I hope, anyways.

"Bellaaaa…" I wined, she just, yet again, turned away from my kiss.

"Yes, darling?" She acted so innocent, humpf, I'm sick of this game. I grabbed her face and pushed my lips on hers. I made sure I wasn't hurting her, but kissed her with earnest. I moved my lips quickly, and traced my ice cold tongue against her warm lips, begging for entry.

"Edward," she mumbled, opening her mouth in the process. I shoved my tongue in, groaning. Oh how I missed this, I missed the taste and feeling of her tongue when I stroked mine on hers, she moaned and kissed her harder. Her hands trembled as she reached them up to my hair. She moaned from the back of her throat when my hands lightly traced over her breasts. I had the power again. 

Then she got out of the fucking car, leaving me with _pressing_ problems to deal with (that happened to be in my pants). I groaned in frustration and put my thumb and middle finger clamping the beginning of my nose. 

"Arg, Bella, you're going to kill me," I muttered, then my phone rang.

"Hey, Alice,"

"Edward, I'm warning you-" Bella was calling in.

"Got to go, hang on,"

"No Edwar-" I clicked the flash button.

"Yes, love?"

"Come inside Edward," came her sexy purr, "I promise you'll like it,"

That's all the incentive I needed. With vampire speed I was in the house.

"Upstairs," she called.

I went up to her bedroom, a tad nervous, but it didn't matter once I walked in. Bella was in front of the bed wearing nothing but a light blue baby doll nightgown. 

"Ready for your punishment?"

I gulped and said yes. She pushed my chest, leading me to the bed. I fell down on it 

once the back of my knees hit it, and she backed up. She went to her C.D. player and turned on a soft jazzy tune. She started to pull her gown off, dancing slightly. She waltzed over to me, now on only her blue panties, and pulled me up, taking my hands. She crawled on me, holding her there with my grip and started to dance. She was giving me a lap dance, I suddenly loved punishments. 

She lifted up on the bed with her knees, placing her sweet aroused area right in front of my face, I gulped. She smelled so sweet, I had this sudden urge to lean in to suck and lick it. She pulled down again, before I could act on that impulse and replaced my view with her breasts. I took one of my hands to touch them, but she shook her head. She grinded against my lap, making my bulge ache more to be with her, in her. I went in to kiss her breast, she shook her head.

"No touching Edward," she purred in my ear. I groaned when she pressed down against my groin again, but I accepted her rule, I was enjoying the view anyhow. She reached for my shirt and I knew what she wanted so I stripped myself of the layer. She took in the sight of my chest and grinned. Then her big brown eyes lifted up to mine, they were shinning with miscfeif and glossed over with lust. She traveled her hands up and down my chest, kissing my neck. She licked under my ear, and I arched up into her. Her hands went to my abs and her lips left my neck and went to my chest. She trailed her lips over my skin, but then pushed me to lay flat. Her teeth grazed my waist ban as one finger slipped in. She is going to kill me, she hasn't touched me at all in a week and now she is teasing me about touch down there? Not fair! 

"Bella, please," I said while arching up.

"Please what?" Another finger joined the torture.

"Bella please touch me, please I- I waited all week-"

"I've waited my whole life for your touch Edward,"

"Bella," I groaned as all of her fingers went in my pants, but only an inch or so. I trusted up, involuntary, and she shook her head and pulled out her fingers.

"If you can't control yourself…"

"No! I-I promise I'll be good, just-just _please_," I knew I was begging in, but she was so close to touching me, I had missed her touched so badly. I had touched myself so much thinking of her touch, I'd thought that I was surely crazy. I could get my power back some other time, right now I needed this, her, right now.

"Hmm…okay," she slipped her fingers back in, "Did think about me touching you in the last week?"

"Yes,"

"How much,"

"All the time,"

"And what exactly were you thinking?"

"About you pumping your small hand up and down my cock," I think the words took her by surprise, but that was the truth.

"Anything else?" she raised one eye brow up.

"About how amazing the release was," she unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans.

"Ya know Edward, I couldn't think about how amazing your touch was or how calm I was after my climax, so do you know what I thought about?" she was slipping off my jeans, her knees on the ground, but looking straight at me. _Perfect_ _position_….

"What?" I whispered, a little shaky. 

"You being inside me, your big penis pumping in and out of me, pulsating. How cold it would be in my warm, tight, wet pussy. How much you would turn me on groaned out my name at the sensational feel of our naked body pressed together in the most imamate positions. How we would both come at the same time, and I scream out you name, my eyes rolling back in my head and scratching your perfect marble skin as I orgasm." I think my jaw was on the floor, and my lower half was certainly making up for the difference. I was so turned on at the last sentence I would barely think. Then she slipped her hand in my blue plaid boxers. 

"Bella, oh-"she lightly gripped it, and slightly massaged it, "Yes, oh god Bella, please more," Then she pulled it out. 

"Thinking all those naughty thoughts I got very horny, Edward,"

"Love, I'm sorry, but please, you have to- to touch me again, Bella,"

"There was only one way for a release, Edward,"

"Bella," I panted, she had to touch me again, and she wouldn't really stop would she?

"Did you masturbate last week Edward?"

Maybe if I answered she would touch me again, "Yes,"

"How many times, Love?"

"Everyday," she smirked at this.

"I'm going to show you what I did," Did she mean what I thought she mean? Oh Jesus Christ….

She laid down on the bed beside me and slid her hand down her stomach. Slipping her hand under her panties she found her most private area and started rubbing slowly on 

what I was told called the 'clit.' She moaned, and I almost snapped but I couldn't move. I saw her hand seep lower, as she put a finger inside of herself, moaning my name.

I pounced on her, kissing her with frieceness. I had to have her now, I wanted to do what she had just done to herself. I wanted to be in control now, but really I just wanted to touch her. She flipped me over, and I had helped not even knowing what I was doing.

"Edward," she was kissing my neck, licking my Adams apple.

"Yes," I gasped.

"Let's play my game," she bit my shoulder and I forget everything. It felt so good it was indescribable. Those white innocent teeth against my stone cold body as her soft delicate lips travels shortly behind them.

"Here are the rules,"

"Why, why are there rules," I managed to get out, her lips were now travel south to my left nipple. 

"Only one, you can't touch me until I say so," she bit my nipple, hard. And moaned, 

"You taste so good Edward,"

I groaned loudly, arching up as the waves of pleasure rocked through me again. "Okay,"

My hands that were running up and down her back were now being forced behind my head. She had been straddling me, and pushed down hard as she leaned up to my ear, 

"Edward, be good and I promise that you'll like your reward,"

"I want to touch you,"

"You will, once I'm done with you,"

"No, I want-"

"I'll bit you whenever you want," That suites me.

"Kay," then she slowed it down butterfly kissing my chest, and her tongue would snaked out every so often between them. 

She kissed down my chest until she reached my waistline, she licked the whole perimeter and I moaned, arching up, "Bella,"

"What do you want?"

"You," she started moving my boxers down slowly, painfully slow. "Bella, please you haven't touched me in a week,"

She smirked and pulled them down, my boxers with them. Her hands traveled up my now bare legs, making circles and other random patterns until she reached my inner thigh. 

"Bella, please," I wanted, longed, for her touch. I had not been able to think of anything but those soft hands on me all week. Her hands lightly went over my pelvis, and her lips got closer a closer to my private area. It would feel so good to have those lips on my penis. They would be so soft and warm. 

"Edward? I want you to think about how it would feel to have my lips on you,"

"Wonderful, please Bella." 

"No I don't think so," I groaned. 

"Edward, just give in," she hinted. Never. Time for a little distraction for Miss I'm-indestructible, humpf, that's my gig.

I move her up, and started to kiss her jaw, grazing my cool lips against her flush skin. She stopped breathing, HA!

"E-Edward-"

"Stop, Bella, don't think, just relax, let me take care of you Baby," I kissed down her neck, nibbling her ear which she responded with a gasp, and sucked under her ear. She moaned, I smirked. I had the power again. My hands traveled up and down her stomach, then she took my face in her hands, making me look at her completely. 

"Edward, could you just please, touch me, I was scared and I still-" she stopped when my thumb came in contact with her clit. She arched into my hand, moaning loudly.

"Edward, oh-" my thumb moved in a circular motion, while my middle finger slid into her folding tracing her entrance (Alice's favorite.) "Oh gods," she moaned as I finally entered her. I moved in and out in a slow rhythm, she was going crazy, and I had all the power. She felt so marvelous, she was so wet, and warm. I was positive that we couldn't have sex now, because it was so hard for me now to keep control.

"Edward, faster please…" she begged, oh how I loved the sound of her soft cries.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward, I'm-I'm almost," 

"Bella," I moaned.

"Oh Edward, thank you, this feels-" she moaned my name as I slowly moved my finger in and out of her, going at a slow pace. It was so hard to resist pumping in and out as fast as I could go, and go all the way inside her. She was so wet, so warm, so tight. I moaned as much as she did.

"Faster Edward," she panted in my ear, I obliged. I would and could only go a little faster, because I couldn't trust myself with anymore. Just as I felt her walls starts to cave I curved my fingers and she screamed. At first I freaked, but then she screamed 'yes' so I took that as a good sign. At the end of her climax I was so hard I couldn't even believe it.

She just laid there for about ten minutes panting, making her chest fall and raise, making her breast move right in front of me. My lips had a mind of their own and started to kiss them, licking her nipple, "Jesus," she muttered, I smirked. I loved her reactions. I had the power, I won, and she won. A win, win situation. 

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"I'm sorry I didn't kiss you for a week,"

"Its ok love," 

"You know when I was telling you to tell me how my lips would feel on your cock?" Her words took me by surprise, but I nodded, getting even harder.

"Well, I wasn't just teasing you," 

_What_? 

I was so turned on I couldn't even voice my thought.

"Remember I said that you would get a reward if you obeyed my rules?" I nodded, 

"Time for your reward." 

Her lips touched my dick, I groaned and arched up.

Good bye power, it was nice while it lasted. 

**Hello! Okay, I really hope that you liked it, sorry it took a few days. I kept writing it and as always waiting till the next morning to reread it. And when I did I was like "WHAT WAS I THINKING!" so I'd highlight the 'untouchable, should be burned, I had to be on crack (which I'm not) to write' stuff and hit 'delete' as fast as possible. So this chap is like 5 different versions of one chap in one! Hope I didn't confuse you….**

**Thank you to all my readers, old and new! Reviews are VERY appreciated, now I have some bad news….Brian didn't go for my kid pitch, so I'll have to name fish after all of those who reviewed in chapter 2…. Darn it.**

**Look the review box! Its singing! Can't you hear it!**

_**Oh please review,**_

_**I beg of you,**_

_**Naming is what I shall bride you with,**_

_**While I sit here eating some Blueberry pie form Granny Smith,**_

_**Review, Review, Review,**_

_**Or I'll boo hoo!**_

_**Thank you!**_

**(Yes, I agree it is very frightening that review boxes can eat Granny Smith's pies.)**

**Lots of Love,**

**Dreaming Lillies**

**Jenna**


	5. Third Base part 1

Chapter 5

3rd Base 

Bases

**Hello! Oh my goodness! The reviews! I'm so happy I don't really think I can control myself! Today I was at work and I actually got up and was like "Oh my gosh! 76 reviews! No way!" and then my boss was like 'what are you on about now?" and I was all "Uh, well you see sir, um, well I was um…." "Fan fiction again?" "Yes sir," bows head "76 you say?" "yes sir," lifts head, in hope **

**Then he just walked away, shaking his head, and then over his shoulder yelled, "Well done, now go get my damn coffee Jenna," Hehehehe I love Super Kuper (my boss, who claims to hate my nickname for him, but I see that little smile he has whenever I do!) Not to mention he is a TOTAL babe, sorry Brian.**

**Okay enough personal babbling, I just though you all would like to know…. If you didn't I'm sorry….**

**READ THIS! Okay, Charlie is NOT home, yet. Okay? Okay.**

**Ahem, oh with the story… Enjoy!**

Did she just do that? Where is the Bella that would blush if Emmett just said the word 'sex?' I think I'm starting to miss her, I'm not going to be able to control myself, oh my god that feels good, I need to stop this, I'm just going to lift her head, in just a minute. Okay one more minute.

Bella was licking at my tip, lightly, teasingly, amazingly…..

"Bella," I groaned out, I'm not sure if it was to stop her, or to make her do more. Damn her for her wanting to be a freaking tease all of the sudden.

"Edward," she moaned and licked the length of me.

"Jesus," I muttered.

She smirked and did it again, the feelings she was giving me, I remember our first day in the meadow and I how wonderful it felt for her just to touch my arm, this was though…. 1,000 times better.

She put my tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it aggressively, it felt so good. I dug my fingers into her bed, probably causing wholes in her mattress, I'll have to get her a new one. This is exactly why we can't have sex.

"Bella, oh god, I hate my self, Bella stop." I grunted out, my body was ragging against my mind, I wanted so badly to let her continue, it felt _so_ good.

"Why Edward, you taste so good,"

Fuck! Did she have to start this now?

"I want to put all of you in me, Edward. I want make you squirm, I want to make you cum, right now, in my mouth." Oh double fuck.

My body that had now gotten a mind of its own, arched upward, closer to her. Her mouth had let me go, but her hands were still running up and down, up and down. Allowing that now dirty talking mouth to torture me.

"I want to pleasure you, but mostly I want to tease you. I want to hear you beg, Edward. I know you want it, do you want me?" Say no Edward, say no Edward… 

"Yes, yes, I want you so much," I arched up again, damn mouth, both of ours. They're both gonna kill me…

"Give in Edward, make love to me, make me cum while you're inside of me. While I cry out your name, you would be towering over me, thrusting into me, again, and again, and again until we both can't take it anymore. Too much pleasure, it would be too much, so then we would explode into each other. My hot liquids with yours, both in ecstasy." Triple fuck, Edward don't give in, your stronger than this, stronger than her, get up, leave NOW.

"Bella," I moaned, oh shit what am I going to do! I would die if I hurt her, but I'll die if I don't have her. Damn she looks sexy.

She trailed those soft, pink, swollen lips up my chest to my neck.

"Give in Edward…" she purred in my ear, then she bit my neck, right where it changes to my shoulder. 

"N-no," she bit my ear, waves of pleasure shook through me, making me shiver and arch up, this felt too good.

"Stop it Bella,"

"Give in Edward, take me, be inside me, love me, do it Edward. Prove to me how much you love me, give in…" she murmured nuzzling my neck. 

"I do love you Bella,"

"Prove it then, you always say you would do anything for my happiness then be a man and do it, make me happy, give me what I want. Edward show me that you do more than talk," Okay, now that was just pissing me off, damn it she knew how much I wanted this, wait she did right?

"Bella, you know that if I wasn't the monster that I am that we would have, what do you say, gone around the bases and made home run many, many times already. Bella I want you so bad it hurts, don't you see that? Once, and if, you are a one of us than we'll be at it like rabbits, just we can't now, and your making that very difficult!"

She turned her head into my shoulder, now what was she thinking?

"Fine," she got up from her bed (naked I might add, making my resolve weaken even more) and started to put her clothes back on (thank god.) 

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Well, its obvious that you don't want to see this," she waved her hands up and down her half naked body, "So I'm covering it up for you, _love_," her tone was harsh, shit.

"Bella, I'm sorry, my love, you know how much I want to give myself to you, but you also know that I could hurt you so easily, come here," I stretched my arms out to her, beckoning her. She walked two steps back over to the bed and crawled into my arms. 

"You didn't hurt me once and we've just been to third base,"

"Yeah, but Bella, I could hurt you so easily, so quickly…"

"But you didn't!" she got out of my arms, making me feel cold and hard again. My sun, my warmth was gone. 

"But I could!"

"But you didn't Edward! Can't you see that this hurts! Its hurts that I have to beg my own boyfriend to have sex with me! It hurts that I put myself out to you, offer you the most sacred thing, I offer my virginity and you reject me, again and again! It hurts, Edward! It really hurts, and now I know that you would hurt me, because you've gotten a climax, you've gotten a hand job and blow job, and _you_ _haven't_ _hurt_ _me_! Now I know that its me! It not that your scared about hurting me, you just don't want me!" she crumbled to the ground, crying hysterically.

My heart broke in a million pieces. I was hurting this much? I hated myself, to an extreme. How had she put up with me? I am such a monster. Such a terrible boyfriend, if she'll even ever have me back. I'm a terrible person, no I'm not even a person. This women I love more than anything, and now she's sobbing on her knees because of me, and I've already done so much damage to her already. 

I slowly got off the bed, put on my boxers in vampire speed, and walked to her crumbled form. 

"Bella, love?" I slowly sat in front of her, taking are delicate trembling hands away from her face. My heart broke again, seeing her unleashed tears running down her beautiful face. I made a desision right then and there, I leaned in kissing her with furiously that I never had before. She seemed shocked but then responded with the same amount of conviction I was showing. She wrapped her hands in my bronze hair, and molded her body into mine. I groaned, I was just in my boxers. I crushed her lips and forced them open, letting my ice cold tongue enter her hot mouth. She moaned as I stroked her tongue, I got up, lifting her up as well. I pressed her against her door, sandwiching her against my body and the hard wood door. 

"Edward," she gasped out as soon as I let her mouth free, I had to have more of her taste and warmth. I kissed her neck, paying attention the spot under ear, where I know that if I lick it she trembles in my arms. She was panting and wrapped her legs around me, pushing against my aching cock. It was aching for it, for entry. I grinded into her, making sure I wasn't hurting her, and she arched up to meet me. I wanted to give in to my impulse and crush my hips into hers, to grind as hard as I could, but I knew I couldn't. The temptation was growing large so I had to keep in control. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and bit it. I groaned, arg that felt so fucking good.

"Do that again," my now husky (though still like velvet) voice gasped out. She smirked and bit my shoulder harder. I groaned aloud and pushed into her, consciously making sure it wasn't too much. She licked my ear lobe and arched into me, with her hands entering my boxers all at the same time and I though I had lost it. A thousand waves of pleasure shot through me all at once. I was going to thrust into her tonight, she was going to be mine.

I unhooked her bra, leaving her perfect breasts to warm my chest. I leaned down and started to suck on them. Her hand was tracing the start of my long hard shaft as I had her left nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around getting harder by the minute at hearing her moans. 

_I wonder why I keep dreaming of dancing tacos…_

It came from downstairs. I froze, then "Bella! You home!" She didn't answer, he was walking upstairs, "Bels?" _I swear if she is with that heart breaking, good for nothin'…_

I whispered my goodbye and then I was out the window.

**Well, I hope you like it! Now, I really do think that you should move your little mouse to the 'review' button and then write a review! Because you know that would be really great, and don't you want me to embarrass myself in font of Super Kuper saying 'HOLY SHITE! 100 REVIEWS!" yeah, ya know ya do!**

**Oh and for all those who say I need a beta, I have tried to get one, but my email is not working so I can't. I asked Brian if I could use him and said no, so I told him to not be expectin' any for some time. Hehehe…**

**Yeah, so I was thinking that maybe you guys had some ideas? Maybe if you see a mistake put it on a review and I'll go fix it? Or maybe… I don't know that why I need your help if you want to see my work beta –ted. **

**Thank you so SO much for reading and review because I know that your going to go do that now, right? YAY!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Dreaming Lillies**

**Jenna **


	6. Goodbyes

**Hello people! Ah thank you SOOOO much! Over 100 reviews! Kay now time for new embarrassing story of the day….**

**I was at home and I saw that I had 112 reviews and I got up and started to do my happy dance, mind you I was wearing nothing but Brian's T-shirt, so anyways my happy dance includes me singing 'I'm too sexy this shirt….i'm a modle ya know what I mean, I do my little turn on the cat walk…" and so. So I'm walking to the kitchen, with my back turn singing and dancing like an idiot when I hear wolf wisles. Brian's coworkers, all men I might add, where in the kitchen and one of then said "Brian, I'm glad your girlfriends hot, other wise we'd think you were crazy for moving in," **

**HONESTLY!**

**Hope that was embaressing enough…..**

**TO THE REVIEWERS THAT I WANT TO ANSWER (you can skip, nothing vital)**

**Other little thing, Edward is using the words 'cock' and 'pussy' and he just FINGERED Bella, I'm sorry but I really don't see why I'm getting complaints about him cussing too much. First off, no one is ever that freaking nice, I assume he has some pretty bad thoughts that he never speaks of. Second, if you don't complain about all that other stuff, why would cussing be a problem?**

**Not to offend, or judge, I just think that that is a little… ah weird. **

**I see Edward dark like this, the man is not god, which I think has his bad days as well, remember the dark ages. **

**Thank you to Sporkedd I did change that line to what you suggested, much better. **

**And to those who offered to be my beta I'm not sure how that would work with me not able to use email, please explain.**

**Oh and for the question "What are the bases?" they are used to explain steps in a physical relationship, ei first base kissing, second hand jobs, third oral, fourth home run….**

**Oh and for the reviewers who asked what was Alice going to say to Edward, I am not at liberty to say, for it is going to be apart of the plot. Yes a plot. You know what that means, this story is going to be pretty effing long! **

**Hope I cleared some stuff up! **

**Anyways oh and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**On with the reading, Enjoy! (sorry this was eternally long!)**

Damn you Charlie, no wait I should be thanking him, right? Thank you Charlie, I was about to lose it, I had lost it. But I was going to have sex with Bella! Wait no Edward, that's a BAD thing!

_No its not. _Came a soft voice in my head. Who is around? No one seemed to be, was I talking, thinking really, to myself? Oh dear lord. Maybe I really have lost it. What is wrong with me! Was I really going to give in that easily?

_Apparently._

Shut up! She was crying, because of me! I can't cause her pain, I would do anything to stop her pain! And I was going to stop it!

_Liar! No you weren't,_

Yes I was! 

Was I seriously have a 'yes' 'no' fight, IN MY OWN HEAD? Okay I've now 100 percent lost it, I'm now officially crazy, send the men with white coats.

_Ha! As if they could drag you away and lock you up! _

They could if I let them!

And so it began, I was bickering with myself. Its probably just the extreme sexual frustration, that's all. I blame my randy male inside me that has been looked in a cage for 100 years and has now had the pleasure of almost breaking free, to only be slammed back in again. 

I was running home, when I came to a stop when my cell phone rang, it was Bella. 

"Yes Love?"

"Edward?" her voice was relieved. 

"What is it?"

"I'm uh, going to go away for a little bit, just for the weekend. Don't worry, I love you, I'll miss you, Goodbye Edward." She was crying.

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled, but the line was dead, she had hung up. What the hell was that? I ran home to find Alice, what if she had seen something, what if that was she had called earlier… What if it wasn't to warn me that I was going to give in… 

My cell phone rang again, it was Alice.

"Alice, what did you see?"

"Edward Bella's gone,"

"What do you mean?" Don't think like that I'm sure that she's fine, don't freak out yet…

"Her futures disappeared." I was quiet, so could just be going to go see Jacob, but then why was she crying… "Edward come home straight away!" Now Jasper's voice yelled in my silver phone. I hung up and started to run, but then my phone vibrated, I had a text message.

_**You're not crazy, I was in your head little Eddie. And like Bella said, do you just talk the talk? Would you do anything for your dear old Bella? Well, times running out, Eddie. Don't go home.**_

Where should I go? It vibrated again.

_**Go to La Plush. First Beach. You did say anything.**_

**Okay put the gun down! This was NOT what I intended, BUT I promise that I'll update VERYYYYY soon! I promise! I'm SO sorry, but it really did have to happen, don't kill me, don't rant at the computer screen, yell at me in a review!**

**Please still review, even if it's a death threat!**

**Lots of Love,  
DreamingLillies**

**Jenna**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**


	7. Getting answers part 1

**NOTE: JACOB IS NOT GOING TO A. RAPE BELLA, OR TOUCH HER IN ANY WAY, (as of the plot right now) B. JACOB AND BELLA ARE NOT RUNNING AWAY TOGETHER. C. LEMON IS COMING, DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME!! D. AFTER NEXT CHAPPIE THE MAJOR PLOT, (beside sex) IS COMING BACK, I PROMISE. DO NOT SHOOT ME!! (or use any other sharp objects, Brian is starting to try to convice me stop writing on here, cause he thinks my life is endangered, note slight scarism, I know you all are joking, right, right?? I got A LOT of reviewers that were angry and know how to express themselves….. that's for sure.)**

**But don't worry, all shall be explained. I promise!**

**Enjoy! (and please, I'm just uh a little worried were some of those 'YOU ARE SO STUPID WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!' reviews were a bit sarcastic right? Right? Please let me know.)**

Was this Jacob? Did he force Bella? I have to go, but he said tha ti shouldn't, but if I go there the treaty is broken, what am I to do?

_Don't go home you idiot! I told you not to, get here now or I'll just kill her now._

The voice rang in my thoughts.

Who are you?

_You'll see soon enough, hurry up, or she'd dead. Don't waste time you don't have, Eddie._

I ran the fastest that I ever have to first beach, it took all of 4 minutes and I was there, searching for my precious Bella. Who was this guy? Where was my Bella? 

Then I saw her, tied to a rock on the cliff that she jumped off a year ago. 

"Bella!"

_Don't go any closer Eddie, or she'll be thrown off, to sink to the ocean floor._

"Damn it! Who are you?"

"I'm Edward." Said a voice form behind me, I swirled around but nothing was there, a chuckle came form where I was previously looking. "this way Eddie,"

"Stop calling me that! And your not Edward, I am!"

"Oh, you are a bit slow aren't you? My name is Edward, and I'm calling that charming endearment to distinguish us, Eddie. I'm shocked you didn't understand that earlier."

"Are you a vampire?"

"Of course, you moron,"

"Your power?"

"You really are slow, today Eddie,"

"What is it!?"

"I don't think you should get that information just quite yet, Eddie,"

"Why are coming after us?"

"Man, you and Bella really do like the whole 20 question game don't you?"

I turned around slowly, "Let her go, be a man and fight someone on your own level," When I saw him, it was like looking in a mirror, expect one thing his eyes were red.

"Ah, but don't you get it? I'm not after you,"

"Why Bella?"

"Oh, I'm not after her either,"

What the fuck?

"I'm after him," His long white hand stretched up, pointing straight behind me, then I heard someone breathing.

"Bella!" Jacob called, running on the sand towards us, the stench was unbearable.

"Why him?" I asked.

"Easy, he's a werewolf, and I have some plans for him. You see, I have a, ah, bone to pick with him. And he just happens to be in love with a girl that smells simply mouth watering."

Maybe Bella was serious when she said it was an off day when she didn't get someone to tell her how edible she was.

"EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jacob yelled, finally meeting us. 

"Which one?!" I scoffed, I can't believe this little ass hole, what the hell does he want with him?

_I want watch the lights leave his eyes, I want to see him die, I want to torchure the women he loves in front of him._

"Why damn it!?"

"Don't you see Eddie? I loved Laurent and he killed him." He said simply. Vampires can be gay? Oh my god, this is just not right, women did always think that the hottest men were gay….

"I am not a man!" Holy shit, they have transvestites too? That look like my twin? 

"No you fool! My power!" Oh, that would explain it. He was exactly a she and she changed appearances to whomever she wanted to be inside the head of. I understand now…

"Your not getting to Bella, you're the fool, you invited a werewolf and a vampire, against you, you're nothing."

"That would be correct, if I was alone." He, now she, changed into a strawberry blonde, tall, beautiful ivory skinned women. Tanya.

"I've moved on Edward."

Five men out form the forest, tall, big, muscular, men. Apparently to bigger and better things.

"And I see you have too, but with an ugly, mortal _girl_."

"You're just jealous that a mortal women holds more power and attraction over me, more than you could not have even dreamed of."

"Oh goody, it wouldn't be much fun if you were just in it for the shag."

No, that part was interpreted, thanks to Charlie.

"Oh no dear boy, that was me. Charlie has already been taken care of."

**Thank you for reviewing, i promise that this is vital for the lemon to be the best it can be. Stay with me! **

**Please review, even if you are going to say you're gonna shoot me, Brain shall just have to deal.**

**Lots lof Love,**

**Jenna,**

**pleassseeeeeee review!! (sorry i'm a review begger, please ma'am may i have some more?)**


	8. Getting answers part 2

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bases

**Now all shall be explained, for those who have no earthly idea what is going on. Lol.**

**And thank you for still reading, and for your information I do not use LSD, or any drug while writing my stories, in fact I was just going to have 4 chapters, one for each base, and call it a day. But my lovely reviews happen to say things like, "It's going to be so funny when Edward asks his brothers for advice," or "what was Alice going to say?" Without that the last reviewer, I have no idea where this story would be now, because this idea just popped in my head after I read it, I assumed it was obvious that Alice was trying to help him not give in… but I'm glad I changed it, that doesn't really sound like Alice now does it??**

**Twilight's not mine, expect for the plot that has the majority of my reader scratching their head going 'wtf?'**

**And I really have no reconaliction of that 'Irina' girl that was in love with Laurent, while if she was, they all I have to say is, hey Vampires can 2 time, and break up and hook up, right? It not very likely but I think after 1,000 years, you might get tired of being in the sack with only one person. Or perhaps Laurent didn't love Tanya, but she did, get creative. I don't know why she loves him, but she does in this story.**

**I sit down, I put my hands on the key board and it comes out. Remember this is just a break form my novel, I write what comes to me. That's why I can't promise anything, as I writing this now I have no effing idea what is going to happen in this chap.**

**Enjoy! Hopefully after this chappie, all will be answered and then I can go to write the long awaited lemon! ;-)**

"What happened to Charlie, and weren't you just a guy?" Jacob asked, meeting us.

"Tanya actually, and yes you foolish despicable murdering-"At that I had to snort, I know that I was probably going to die, and probably after I had to watch Bella suffer, but seriously? That's just rich, HER calling Jacob a murder! Ha!

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing, now Tanya, are we going to match off or not?"

_Edward don't worry once I'm in wolf form the pack-_

"Shut up!" I yelled, how Bella ever claimed to love this idiotic insanely tall stupid boy! (A/N Edwards words not mine)

"Now now boys, I'm sure you are all very confused, I'll explain. I have been listening in on Edward. You see, I have this amazing talent. I can transform into anyone, read anyone's mind, and I can talk in their mind once I am in the duplicate of their body. Here's the tick, I can't with Bella, can't even change into her, that's why you're here _Eddie _I realized that you can't read her damn mind ass well, but I could do this because you never leave Bella's side, expect for when Charlie almost comes in when you're watching her sleep. Which is really creepy really."

"You watch her sleep?!" Jacob furiously whispered.

"Shut up!" I whispered back, such an idiot.

"Creep," he muttered. How much fun it would be to kill him….

"Smelly dog," I muttered back, he difentaianly couldn't have the last word.

"So like I was saying, I faked Charlie, and then you went running."

"Where is Charlie?" Jacob asked.

One of the men on the end of the forest now help up a black garbage bag, with lumps.

"Is-is that…." I was afraid to ask.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now, let's get on with the fun," she flew at vampire seed to the cliff where Bella was being held. Stinky and I raced behind her, and then ran next to Bella. She had a black eye, she was bleeding some where else on her body, which I didn't know where, and she was crying.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

"Shhh….Bella it's not your fault, its okay,"

"Y-yes it is, if I hadn't gone to the meadow that day..." That's right, if she hadn't gone to the meadow we probably wouldn't be in this mess, but she was in the meadow because I left her. Again, this was my entire fault. Laurent wouldn't even be dead if Jacob wasn't trying to protect her, (A/N I know that he would have killed him anyways, but Edward is set on this being his fault.) 

"Bella, I love you, I love you so much, I'm so sorry I got you into this," Jacob cooed. Ugh.

"Okay, so I hear that little Eddie doesn't want Bella a vampire like himself? Like I said, in for an easy lay, though it's always better with vampires. Then again, you wouldn't know, would ya?"

"Lets get this ass kicking over with, I've got thing to do, people to see Tanya." I snapped, even though I was pretty damn terrified, those five vampires behind her looked strong, trained, fairly new, and all with red eyes. Again my mind rang with two words, oh shit. Though this time, I would have much rather been trying to resist Bella's breasts than deal with this shit. Life's a bitch, than ya die, damn though I don't even get that. Life is just a bitch for me, no relief. 

"I'm going to slowly transform her, Eddie. You know how that's done don't you Eddie?" Small bites with little, hardly any, venom for days. It would make the painful burning last for almost a week, which is just unbearable. But I had to play it cool.

"Oh that's all, well okay, I was gonna get 'round to it sooner or little. Now I don't have to go through the trouble of resisting her blood. Thanks." I remarked coolly.

"Oh well, then maybe I should just slip, and suck her dry."

"No!" smelly and I yelled.

"Oh ding ding ding! It's a winner! There we go, I'll just kill her now then." She walked over to my Bella. Bella looked at me with big tearful eyes, as she pled with me.

Then the battle began, I attacked Tanya and then Jacob started the attack on the rest. I had finally gotten a hold on her, and bit her, tearing her head and off when Stinky yelled to me.

"Their all dead!" What? He didn't seriously kill all of them? I had just killed one; he couldn't have slaughtered 5, impossible. Maybe Bella was choosing the wrong man. Maybe he was better than me; maybe I had lost my touch-

"They've been dead all this time! As soon as I touched 'em they just all dropped dead, but were already dead." He explained, I walked over to him, caring Tanya's head, and saw that in fact they were all dead. I held up her head and asked, "Explain," 

Very softly it said, "my power," but that was all she did get out, too much pain I suspect (A/N Step M. says that they never die until you burn them or something, so I still think their alive until you completely dismember them and them burn them. Sorry if I'm wrong! Just my opinion!) Weird.

"Maybe she could control dead corps of something, but what bout Charlie?"

"Did ya check the bag?" 

"Yeah, pillows. I bet he's just at home watching the game," he laughed, highly doubt it, I thought.

Then I turned to Bella who was still crying, I rushed over to her and scooped her in my arms. She snuggled in, nuzzling my neck. I had this huge rush of emotions all at once. I looked in her eyes, and went to her ear.

"Bella," I whispered,

"Yes, love," came her soft tone.

"I love you and I want to make love to you. Right Now."

"Jacob!?" she called. She walked over to him, said that she loved him, kissed him on the check, squeezed his hand, and then walked over to me. "Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

She looked up at the sky, her eyes scanning the beautiful sunset laid out before them.

"Jacob is allowing the slip in the treaty to be disregarded." She murmured, walking over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Take me to our meadow." 

I picked her up and ran as fast as light to the place where I would softly be hearing Bella scream in ecstasy. 

**LEMON IS NEXT CHAPTER!! YAY! After that I'm not sure if I should end it. I have no idea, I'm still thinking. I'm not sure I if should keep going and have her as a vampire. I've really grown out of my original idea of this story…oops. **

**I don't know, do y'all want me to keep writing this story or do a different one??** **Let me know in a review! I would think I would actually cry if I got 200 reviews. Oh! I forgot, my embarrassing story! Though it's not really embarrassing as normal though.**

**Okay so I was at work, my last day for a week HELLS YES! Anyhoo and I 'accidentally' wrote in and signed in, damn computer mind of its own. And I saw that I had 170 reviews. Then I read them and the majority were death threats, I hadn't noticed that Stacy was behind me reading as well until she went 'Damn! What'd you do? Say you support Bush and the troops in Iraq?" (God bliss them) but when she said that I busted out laughing and Super Kuper came up to me and he was like 'what now, Jenna?"**

"**Sorry-snort- just- giggle- bush- reviews- death threats- too much laughing to breath.**

"**Death Threat! We should report to the media!" He did this weird dramatic thing (which is SOOO not like him) then he straightened up and was like, in this serious voice, "how many?"**

"**170, sir"**

"**Damn, well will you promise that I can get that massage charge when after she's done it?"**

"**Who's done what?" Stacy and I both asked,**

"**When perpetual.marble kills you with her voodoo doll, or all the others that claim to be carrying knives."**

"**How do know that?"**

"**Well, I just saw the voodoo's girl's threat on your screen and well, I dabble a bit in fan fiction myself. Your stories are very good." Then he just walked away, shouting behind him, "Now get me my damn coffee!" **

**WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED MY BIG TIME LAYWER BOSS SUPER KUPER READS FANFICTION?? **


	9. Thrid base part 2

Okay this is quick, thank you thank

**Okay this is quick, thank you thank!! 200 boo ya!! Okay sorry bout that, and I have to say that I am sorry that I kinda lost you guys, you see I had a lot of ideas and wanted it to be a big scene, but then I figured that I should just pretty much get it over with then move on to the sex! Sorry if I lost you. **

**Alas, the lemon! Enjoy! **

We were inclosing on the meadow and my erection grew more with each step. I'm about to have sex with Bella, but how could I not? I almost lost her today I couldn't bare it to not give her what she coveted. I love her so much, wanted to please her so badly, and I was. Oh boy was I . Bella kissed my neck, softly then her devil of a tongue licked my gently. I groaned, why had I thrown her on my back instead of making her straddling me? To feel her sex pressing against my erection. I groaned a 'oh yes'

"What was that?" She asked, smirking. Finally I came to a halt at the meadow.

"You were just making me want to stop in the middle forest and make love to you, that's all," I joked, my half grin playing on my face. Her eyes were dazed, but were dusted with longing and lust, mirrored in my own.

"Bella," I said seriously, taking her face in my hands, once she had both feet on the ground.

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you with everything I have, everything I will have, and everything I am. I want to be with you completely, entirely, and in every way possible. Bella," I whispered, my face getting closer and closer to those pouting lips. I let my lips brush against her bottom lip, she moaned putting her hands on my chest, leaning in closer. She pushed her lips forcefully against mine, I pulled her to the ground. She laid on me, pushing against that certain place on my body. My entire being was aching for her, her touch, her warmth, her moans. I yearned to hear her responses to my touches, and I intended to touch every where.

"Edward," she pushed my chest back down, I was leaning up trying to kiss her neck. "Let me pleasure you," she purred in my ear, licking it.

"Bella," I groaned, she was so evil.

She moved her soft pink lips down my jaw until she reached my defined Adams apple, and she licked the entire length. She bit my collar bone, then moved her hands down my shoulders, down my chest, abs, then pulled my shirt up. She sat up to take it off, I leaned up to help her. Starring at my chest in lust, she started licking all over my chest, kissing, biting. She was going to be the death of me. Waves of intense pleasure was flooding my system. She had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Bella, I want you,"

"You'll have me…eventually. Now you know how I've been feeling."

"Please?" She looked up at me before licking my waist line. Unbuckling my jeans and pulling them down slightly she slipped a hand in. That felt so _good_. "Bella, Jesus please, oh god keep touching me," she pulled her hand out again. "Bella, please" I begged, I needed her touch.

She shook her head, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'll touch you _if_," she leaned in further, "_If_ you do as I say,"

"I'll do anything," I promised.

"Okay, tell me what you want." She purred, where was my Bella? Actually I didn't really care, this Bella was even more sexy.

"Bella, I want to feel you touch my body," her hand that was laying on my chest traveled a tad lower. Oh I see the rules now.

"Bella, I want to hear you moan, I want to make you scream in pleasure because of me. I want to see you pleasure yourself right in front of me. I want to dive into your wet soaking pussy and pulsate in and out of you, faster, and faster. I want you to beg for more, and I would happy oblige. Bella, I want _you_." My voice growing huskier and deeper, her hand was now on my third abb.

"Talk dirty to me," she ordered.

"I want to flip us over, take off your panties and slip two fingers in your pussy, and rub that aching clit of yours. Bella, touch my cock, touch it now. Run your soft fingers over it, grab it, put those swollen lips on my tip-"

"Edward," she moaned, I could smell her arousal in the air. "Edward, undress me." She ordered again. I flipped us over and slowly pulled up her lavender shirt. I kissed her stomach, skipped her breast ad drew her shirt over her torso. I moved my mouth to hers and devour it. I slipped my tongue in, I normally did not allow this, but I forced it in all the way, tasting, feeling her, hearing her.

"God Bella," I breathed, she was moaning, I had to have her now. My tongue was now battling with hers, stoaking hers. She was so soft, so warm. I was feeling every little crevasse of her, I wanted to just take her now. Thrust into her now, but I had to wait. Had to pace myself. But I was aching for her, aching to feel her around me. Oh Jesus I wanted her, I pushed down on her and pulled back, only to attack her neck. I knew she needed to catch her breath back all I could think about was getting my lips back on hers, my tongue back to tasting her. I inhaled her freesia sent, my body shuddering with desire. I had to claim her as mine, had to loose myself completely in her sweetness.

"Bella, I want you so bad," I groaned out, I returned to her mouth, forcing my ice cold tongue into her burning hot mouth as she moaned out my name. Oh god, I needed her now. I couldn't last much longer. I give up, I'm totally hers, she wins. I don't give a shit anymore, I just want her.

"Bella," I gasped, "Do-Do you promise to tell me if I hurt you?" I some how got out.

She was beyond speech, and gods knows I would have been too if I wasn't a vampire and had a more advanced mine, not that she was stupid or anything close to that. She just nodded and I moved my mouth to her chest, licking all around her satin push up blue bra that should illegal it was so god damn sexy.

She arched up and my hands snuck behind her to her back and unhooked that exotic bra. I through it off to the right, it landing on a bush. "I want to taste you," I groaned. I pulled down her pants, kissing her chest as I did. Letting her taunt pink nipple be sucked on my hungry mouth (no pun intended.) Her pants were off in vampire speed and I let one finger slip under her panties. She arched forward and whimpered. Hehehehe I had the control! But no, we were on the same level, I just happened to have her begging now…Begging…

"What do you want me to do Bella?"

"Touch me," she grunted out.

"Where?" I asked, my left hand making circles on her neck, my right hand on her breast. "Here?"

"No," she low throaty voice answered.

"Where then my love?"

"Lower,"

"Here?" Her stomach, she shook her head.

"I know…here" I cupped her pussy, my hand still on top of her underwear. She arched up and nodded feverously. I put brought my mouth on the hem of her panties and slowly moved them down, my breath hitching when I passed her sex because of the fierceness of the sweet aroma. I groaned and she looked puzzled. Once I had freed her body of her panties I went to her ear and whispered, "You smelled so good, Bella, you smell so damn good. I want to taste you, do you want me to taste you?"

"Yes," she arched forward, her naked body pressed against mine, I groaned, "beg." I ordered.

"Yes, Edward, touch me, lick me, suck me. Make me come, make me orgasm, I need you Edward please let me have you, please pleasure me," she panted, my cock ached and I just want to say 'fuck it' and plunged into her right then. But no, I was going to give what she wanted. My right hand went to her dripping wet pussy, my thumb flicked at her click and she almost screamed. I smirked and started to make small circles, while my middle finger slid between her lips and rubbed around her entrance. She was so wet, it was driving me insane. I kept imagining how amazing it would feel to have her wet hot pussy around me, and to think I actually would feel it in a matter of minutes almost was to much to bear. I finally pushed my finger inside her, moaning as she clamped down tight all around me. She was so tight and wonderful…. It took all my self control not to pull off my boxers and be in her right then and there.

"Bella, oh, fuck, Bella, your so tight, Bella," I moaned. I pumped into her, faster then faster adding in the process two more fingers, then I felt her about to come and pulled my finger out, "Edward!" She chastised, disappointment flooding her face. I pulled my fingers to my mouth and sucked on the middle finger. Then I put it her mouth. She licked up the length of my fingers, then sucked hard on the tips of them. I groaned, then pulled them out of her mouth, I moved my body down, placing my head between her legs. I lightly licked at her clit and she softly screamed.

"Edward, yes, yes, oh gods," I smirked put two fingers back in her entrance. I had only pumped three times when she was about to come, I quickly pulled my fingers out and darted my tongue inside her completely. Her orgasm came hard, she screamed in pleasure and grabbed hold to my head, pulling my hair. Her pussy clamped down in spasms of pleasure, and my hard aching cock couldn't take it anymore. My self control had run out seeing her orgasm and I couldn't take anymore. Without my brain 'okay-ing' it my pants and boxers where stripped form my body and I took hold of her hips. With one more look to my true love, who nodded at me with dazed lust filled eyes I positioned myself at her entrance and trusted inside of her. The feeling was indescribable.

**Okay so I have way lied. SORRY! Like I explained earlier I have no idea what is to come, and technically it is a lemon because he does get inside….anyways.**

**I promise that the next one will be the dirty deed! Lol. **

**Okay little lets see I had someone say that they thought my little A/N stories were fake, now I want to ask the question why the hell would I make up stories that are about me being embarrassed, wouldn't I say like 'I'm a famous singer and am married to Johnny Depp' honestly…. I live a normal life, I just live with my boyfriend, work as a sectary for Super Kuper, a lawyer, because I have to pay for my college, which I am also attending. Sheesh.**

**Next: someone else said made the comment what if Super Kuper saw that I called him a babe, not like he couldn't know. But I am the only women in that office that isn't staring at either A. his lips or B. his body, and then asking him six times 'what ya say' and then they never complete that thought. 'What ya saw, I'm sorry I was too busy imagining 27 different ways we could fuck.' Anyways Super Kuper did see, bringing us to today embarrassing story time.**

**I was on lunch break, I worked yesterday (today but I'm posting this tomorrow) so I could take off Monday and Super Kuper walks up to me and is like "What are you doing here, its Saturday," Then I explained, and then he was like, "You got your 200 reviews, I just read your new chapter, and I am not an imbecile, I understand those chapters completely," **

"**200?! OH MY GOD!" And then I started dancing, but then realized what I was doing and stopped. Then he just got up and started laughing, but again he yelled something behind his shoulder and this time it wasn't about his damn coffee! He was all "So I'm a babe huh?" then went in his office and locked the door. I just went back to eating my salad, blushing like all hell. Tuesday shall be awkward, maybe I'll call in sick, lol. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Jenna **

**(P.S. sorry I don't put names of authors its like 4 in the morning and Brian is like 'Jenna, what the hell are you doing? Come to bed' and well, lets just say I choosing to have my own lemon story than looking up the authors that I have mentioned. Ta!) **


	10. Home Run

Chapter 10,

Chapter 10,

Home Base

**Hello People! Oh my heavens!! SOOOO SORRY!! My internet was down! I apologize!! **

**Okay I have decided, there will only be one more chapter to this story BUT there will be a sequel!! YAY!!**

**Thank you to Grace, looking forward to you being my beta for the last chap and they sequel.**

**With out further ado, THE LEMON!!**

**Enjoy! **

I groaned, this felt like heaven. I only had an inch of myself in her entrance but I was about to explode. I could smell her arousal, it was now soaking me. I was digging my nails into the grass below us, trying my hardest not to thrust in further. Then I saw Bella.

She was flushed with big wide shocked eyes, her mouth slightly open. I gave her my crooked grin and she nodded, I traveled deeper, and she spoke "Just do it," she meant me breaking her precious virginity. Some kind of manly pride swelled in my chest, for reasons beyond me, at that though. I was the first man to touch her, to be inside her. I bentmy hips forward breaking the think layer of skin and finally was completely inside of her.

She grasped in pain and I stopped to let her body adjust to my size, though I longed to get moving, to feel her skin around my slip around my manhood. I shook the thought from my head, she needing the time, the randy male inside me could wait.

After a few moments she nodded her head for me to continue, which I happily obliged to. I slowly went of out her, but only to come right back in. The tension and friction of this action driving me insane, I had to have more. I groaned loudly, as she bit my shoulder to release some of her pleasure only to torture my body with more.

"Bella, god, you…" I couldn't talk the constant movement of me in her was making me go insane. Then she arched up moaning taking all of me in, form me whispering her name as I licked her ear for revenge.

"Edward, please faster," she gripped my hands, now jerking up to meet my plunges. My senses were on over drive, I could feel every blade of grass below me, every inch of her Goddess body, every part in that hot chamber I was invading, every cell the cool breeze caressed. Hearing her fast heart pumping that mouth watering blood all through her system, feel that wondrous heat, hear her moans, see her beautiful face glistening with sweat from her ecstasy, smell her blood that sang to me….

I pumped faster into her than I could ever dream of before, her soft cries edging me on. My release was building more and heavier with every time I felt her body react to me. I felt as though I had been flying, and now I was falling and falling and it wouldn't be long until I exploded. I was nuzzling her neck, her racing heart beat being my rhythm to follow, my pace speeding and I didn't know how much more I could take, how much longer I could hold out. I whispered my love into her ear and she just mumbled something back, then she couldn't hold out any longer.

I felt her clamp down around me, clamping down on my aching part of me. She screamed as her hot juices finally came in contact with me. I couldn't hold out any longer and I came as well. The feeling of complete pleasure at such a high intensity took over my body and my finger nails dug deep into the hard Earth's ground and I repressed a scream of ecstasy with a loud groan. My liquid spilling into her as I clasped on top of her lightly damp skin.

"Bella?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" she seemed dazed.

"Where were you bleeding?"

"Hmm?" then realization hit her, "my back." I turned her over and saw a gash on her back, not deep though and very small. I was glad she had been laying my shirt this whole time.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, she mumbled a yes then curled up next to me, for sleep to find her.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"Once I'm a Vampire, you wouldn't even last this long,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she smirked, god knows what she had planned now. She was acting like Alice, but still my Bella because a light blush covered her face at those naughty thoughts of hers.

"We'll see,"

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love,"

"I'm changing soon,"

"I know love, I'll talk to Carlisle tomorrow."

**Now I want to say that I thought long and hard about another ending, BUT since I'm doing a squel I am sticking to this one and putting the other ending on another story, which I shall be writing very soon.**

**Okay so a few notes: **

**A.I do not have any books published as of now, but hopefully I will in the future.**

**B.I am going to write a new story after this one, along with the seqeul and it, as of right now, well be called "Oopsie"**

**C.Again I am stating that my author notes are not a lie, but I would like to give the award of longest review ever written to NealanFan, even if the whole thing was basically calling me a liar, I am glad it entertains you.**

**D. These types of stories have ot be out of character, and if you are reading a story that has Bella in control in the bedroom, then I really have no choice.**

**E.And lastly the review by "Super Kuper" I am 99 percent sure that it was a fake because I know for a fact that he would rather die than call himself my nickname for him**

**Embaressing Story:**

**Last Tuesday I went into work, just preparing to sit down, keep my mouth shut, and not say a word. Super Kuper had other plans. I walked to my front desk and Stacy was sitting there.**

"**Whats up?" **

"**Kuper wants you in his office." Then she got up and left.**

**I walked in his office and asked him what this all was about and OH MY GOD!! He was sitting at his desk WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON!! I might add, and was like "I did not mean to embarrass you Jenna."**

"**Oh, well…" I started blushing because I seriously could not stop looking at his chest (and yes I know that he will probably be reading this, ALL WELL!!) but then he got up and was like "sorry" and started to put on his shirt, "I just wanted to know if what you said on the last chapter was true."**

"**Which part?"**

"**That you're the only one who doesn't stare at my lips and body,"**

"**I live with Brian," I answered automatically, I mean honestly what was he playing at.**

"**yes, yes you do. Well, I must say that your stories are very well written and I am giving you a raise, you can now write up the legal papers. It is a 10 increase in your pay." My mouth it the floor. THANK YOU FANFICTION!**

**I was excused and walked out his office. I started dancing and was singing, and then I realized that I was standing in the lobby. **

"**Oh crap. I've really got to stop doing that." I remember muttering that because then everyone waiting started to laugh like hell. I ran to my desk and went back to work when the phone rang after an hour or so. It was super Kuper thanking me because all the clients he just saw were telling him that he hired an amazingly good entertainer for the wait. Then he ordered me to get his damn coffee.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! i will love you forever!!**

**If i could get 300 reviews i think i woulod die of happiness. Here's my threat. I will stop posting my little little embarassing stories if don't get AT LEAST 280 reviews by next chappie. muhahahahahmahahha!**

**Please review! Don't you guys want to hear about me shaking my ass in front of Super Kuper cause i got 300 reviews?? I think so.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Jenna**


	11. The Change

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Change

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and would like to thank some of my loyal fans that I've noticed that have either reviewed all or most of my chapters. They are:**

**Nightmare and Dream**

**Irishgirl32**

**Ed'sgirl10310**

**Sporkedd **

**Hellopants**

**Hellocrystal**

**Dracosnewgirl**

**Dolphin dreamer 24-7**

**Perpetual.marble**

**Masochism**

**Sistergrimm2**

**Hot 101**

**Jessica Laurens**

**Rhiannon-shaxington**

**Danger0magnet**

**THANK YOU!!**

**Without further ado, the last chappie for Bases, Enjoy!**

"Carlisle, I think that its time." I softly said to my father figure. We were in his study; his head was down immersed into his work. I stood with my hands clasped behind my back, in a military stance. My head my down in my shame, I was going to damn the women I loved because of my selfishness. I was ashamed, and unnervingly happy.

"When?" He replied, his gaze now on my face.

"Soon, very soon."

"Just tell me when."

"Bella wants me to do it,"

_Can you handle that Edward?_

"I have to, it is what she wishes."

_I highly doubt she wishes to be killed-_

Isn't she already wishes for that?

_I will be fine to do it Edward._

"I will do it, tonight. I will need everyone support and help though."

_Of course, go be with Bella, when you return all be ready._

I went to go be with Bella, and her last say alive.

I arrived at her house and rang the doorbell. No one was home.

"Bella?!" Where was she? Why was she home? Had someone taken her? Where was Charlie? Why didn't she tell me she was leaving? I rang the door bell a hundred times. Where could she be? Why wasn't she home? Complete dread fulfilled me, as the answer rang in my ear.

She had left me.

I fell the ground and couldn't think of a right emotion: grief, shock, misery, disbelief, or helplessness _pain_.

She had finally run away. She got what she wanted; she got to shag a vampire. Now she has left me.

"Edward don't be stupid." Alice's aggravated voice came from behind me.

"I knew she would-"

"Leave you? That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard. Edward she's bound to be with-"

"JABOB!?"

_Okay, that was the wrong thing to say, I didn't mean that she's got shagging him. Just spending her last few hours as a human with him. Her future is gone-_

"That could mean she's dead!"

"You know she's not, jeeze. Have you even tried calling her…? Checking your phone??" _Always overreacting…_

"Am not," I mumbled, sorry if my soul mate disappears the day I finally give in to all her demands. I smirked thinking about last night…. I shook my head, not now! I chased myself.

I took out my phone and flipped it open.

**_One missed call._**

_Figures… _Alice rolled her eyes. I huffed at her, and called my voicemail.

"Edward, its me Bella. Don't freak out, I'm with Charlie, I'm be home soon. Love you, bye."

"See? You really need to control yourself"

"Shut up Alice."

"I can't wait till she's really my sister and I can do her hair in the morning, and dress her-"

Wouldn't Bella love that? I sarcastically thought.

"Where is Bella?!"

"Edward stop freaking out, your making me so anxious."

"Sorry Jasper." Seriously, though you'd think that she'd try to change at dawn this morning at the rate she was campaigning for me to damn her to this existence. She's been trying to make me change her for three years then she going to be late for it?

"I'm home!" Her sweet voice rang in my ears.

"You were with Jake." It wasn't a question. I could smell his disgusting stench all over her. I hesitantly moved to the door, from the spot I was pacing to greet her.

"Yes, I was."

"Why?"

"Nothing of importance, Edward."

"Like hell, why won't you tell me?"

_Edward, come on, lets just start the transformation._

_It doesn't Edward she chose you for eternity, its just one day._

_I knew that he'd give in, ha Rosalie never could, she'd been begging for mercy-_

_I wonder what color I should paint my toenails…._

I shook my head at the last thought coming form Rose, of course this was nothing to her but time wasting.

"Okay, come on." I took her hand and led her to my room. There were straps on each corner to hold her down so that she wouldn't hurt herself, or us.

"Kinky," she muttered. I voiced a ghost of a chuckle while everyone else laughed. To me this bed was the place were I would kill her.

"Okay, you guys I need to say something." Bella turned to the family, her hands crossed in front of her, eyes moving to everyone but me. "You all need to promise that if the sight of me seems like it is too much to bear for Edward. Get. Him. Out."

"I'm not leaving you." I said automatically.

"Yes you are love. I remember when Jane was-" she gulped, "torturing you. It only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like years and it is burned into my memory forever. I can't imagine watching for three days, or about, and knowing that I was the cause." She turned to the family, "Get him out, I mean it."

She went to lie on the bed and stretched her limbs out.

She was indeed correct, very kinky, but my mind wasn't really on that matter. I crouched over her body as my siblings tied her up.

"Bella, I love you," I murmured, my nose nuzzling her cheek as I spoke. She blushed. How I will miss that blush, her warmth, and the sound of her heartbeat that was currently racing in my ears. The softness of her body, her craves. I will miss all of those things, but now I have my beautiful, silly Bella for eternity. My nose skimmed her jaw line, ravishing in her blush once more. Trialing my lips and nose down until I reached her neck.

"Ready?" I breathed. She gulped then nodded. If I had a heart, it would surely be racing. What if I killed her? What if it was too much? What if the taste of her was too much? What if I wasn't strong enough?

"Everything will be fine Edward." Alice soothed behind me.

I nodded to acknowledge her then sucked in her Freesia smell one more painful time. The sent of her blood that was being pumped hundreds of times faster than normal made my mouth fill with my venom immediately. I breathed out slowly and sank my jaws in her perfect ivory skin.

She stifled a scream as I broke her skin. Her body became hard and stiff under mine. Her taste was beyond anything I've ever even thought of. Dreamed off. It was so sweet and warm. I savored every cell, letting it rest on my taste buds then let it flow down my sore and iterated throat. I wasn't thirsty at all, completely content. I never wanted to stop. I wanted to drain all of her blood, Bella's blood. That took me back to reality. I kept repeating 'I love Bella' in my head to force myself to stop.

Carlisle went and bit her wrist, Alice the area right above her heart, and Emmett her left wrist. We all figured that since Carlisle had said that the morphine wouldn't work that it would be faster if there was more venom in her to change her.

She could no longer hold back her screams of agony as the venom flowed through her from different mouths. Sobs and cried ripped through my soul as I watched her wither in the cuffs, she looked so helpless. My angle was being brought to hell.

Her face was contorted as tears ran down her face. I reached out to her but she screamed louder and tried to move away form her attacker. I do not blame her. This was entirely my fault. I should have just stayed away. She should have just let the Volturi take care of me. She could happy right now. She could be with Jacob…

But now the damage was down and she was now going to be one of us. Be a monster just like me. But she could never be a monster, never ever.

The days went on and felt like forever. I stayed with the whole time, once Emmett said that I needed to go, back I almost bit him because of it. Bella's heartbeat began to slow to where it only beat about once every three minutes or so.

"Its almost over now." Esme came to sit next to me. I nodded; I was so happy that she would be out of her pain soon.

But she was only to be greeted with more. The burn in her throat, the consent urges to kill. My poor angel.

"Edward?" She voice was fogged as she sat up. This was the first time she had spoken in three days. Not counting her cries and yells of suffering.

"Yes my love?" I was cautious in my approach to her. It had been three days…was it over.

Her beat once more as the family ran up stairs.

"Its over!" Alice beamed, coming over to me.

_Edward I saw it! That was her last heartbeat!_

I unbuckled her quickly, and she sat up. I hadn't noticed the subtle changes in her, but apparently everyone did now. Thoughts hit me in the face about her so I turned to face her.

"Bella…?" I was in utter disbelief.

"Damn! Bella you're _hot_!" Emmett boomed, Rosalie was even too shocked to hit him.

Damn. He was right. No way was I ever going to last that long. We were going to go to all the bases so fast, literally, that we'll have to play three games in a row.

Which is what I intend to do. Play games. Especially baseball.

And now, there was nothing to stop me from playing fair.

**There you go!!**

**Okay so a couple of things to clear up.**

**In the last chapter someone reviewed not knowing why Bella was bleeding, I stated in chapter 9 that Bella was bleeding but he didn't know where.**

**I have so many people that add me to their favorite author and story list BUT DON'T REVIEW?? What is up with that?? Thank you so much for adding me, but could you just review? PLEASE!**

**To the girl Lauren, I did do as you asked in the review. 'nough said.**

**There was a reason for those three chapters no one seemed to like. It shall all be explained in the sequel.**

**There is a reason that no one remembered to burn Tanya.**

**Bella's last day shall be told, just not in Bases.**

**thank you Danger0magnet, I am writing a story based on your review. It shall be called "oopsie"**

**Thank you Sporkedd for being my beta! **

**And yes the emails get lost so she beta's after they're published, but she still puts up with me...**

**THANK YOU EVER ONE THAT READ THIS AND TO EVERYONE THAT OFFERED TO BE MY BETA.**

**And lastly, no I do not own Twilight. If I did, Jacob would end up with a girl named Jenna and there would be a hell of a lot more sex.**

**Here is the embarrassing story, even though I do not have 280 reviews yet.**

**I was up last night till three in the morning writing in my book, and when I had fallen asleep for the fourth time mid typing I decided that I should go to bed. So I thought that I should be a good girlfriend author and go sleep on couch to not wake him. I moseyed on over to the big white couch from my office and still half asleep and I (of course) fell on my way there. I landed on the couch thank goodness but it was hard and lumpy.**

**"What the…?" A man said. I jumped up and starting to scream bloody murder. SOMEONE WAS SLEEPING ON MY COUCH!!**

**"Jenna! Its okay! I'll kill the spider!" Brian said and came out of the room shoe in hand.**

**"Man! Man! On couch! Holy Shit!" I kept screaming.**

**"Jenna! Its okay, its me Ben!"**

**"What?!"**

**"Ben, Ben as in Brian's brother…."**

**"Oh right. What are you doing here?! You scared me half to death!"**

**"El kicked me out tonight."**

**"Oh um okay. Well why didn't I know about this?!"**

**"I tried to tell you but you bit my head off for interrupting your sentence and making you forget what you were going to say."**

**"Well you did…." I walked toward our bedroom, chuckling at the fact that Brian still had his arm raised holding a shoe.**

**"My wife the authoress,"**

**"Wife?" I turned on him.**

**"Uh….."**

**"Its three in the morning, cut him some slack." Ben chimed in. I let it go cause he had a point but I SWEAR I saw Ben wink at Brian and then Brian look relieved. OH MY GOD!!**

**Ahem. This story isn't about fanfic but it is storta funny, and it about me being an author…. Sorry if its not funny.**

**Please review and tell me whatever you want. I don't care if you only put review (someone actually did this) as long as I know you read it, and then more people see that you read it...so more people read it...then they review...more read...you see the pattern.**

**Thank you so much for your support, please read my sequel along with my other stories!! I'll love you forever!**

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!! GO READ IT, AND REVIEW!! It is called Vampire Needs. Review every chappie is you want to be on the list agian...or for the first time...**

**Lots of Love,**

**Jenna**

**DreamingLillies**


End file.
